


Tinselitis

by thewordsleep



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsleep/pseuds/thewordsleep
Summary: It's getting late, and Richie has already managed to kiss everyone at the party so far. Seriouslyeveryone.His stupid elf hat dangling mistletoe over his head, as he cornered them all one by one throughout the night.The important thing to note here is that Eddie isnot jealous.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	Tinselitis

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know it's November. My tree isn't even up yet. I'm in Australia and the sky is basically on fire here. 
> 
> I wrote this like a month ago and was going to wait for December to post it, but I've lost my patience. So I'm posting my xmas ficlet now dammit.

It's getting late, and Richie has already managed to kiss everyone at the party so far. Seriously _everyone._ His stupid elf hat dangling mistletoe over his head, as he cornered them all one by one throughout the night.

The important thing to note here is that Eddie is _not jealous_.

"Ah, fuck, warn a guy, Richie…" Stan had grumbled, scrubbing his mouth after Richie planted one on him.

"Bring it in, big man," Mike had said grandly, his arms spread wide and welcoming, Richie took his time on that one.

"What, are you chicken?" Bev smirked, and puckered her lips cherry-red lips at him. Eddie _knows_ he saw Richie blush after that one. Which was--fine. Perfectly fine.

Ben and Bill accepted theirs with the least fanfare, too drunk and sappy to be anything but bemused by that point.

Bill readily smooched Richie back, and Ben even cuddled with Richie on the couch afterwards. This was also fine.

And so, by the time midnight rolled around, Richie had indeed kissed everyone.

_Every-fucking-one._ Except for Eddie.

Which, hah, not like he even cares. Why should Eddie care? Richie can do whatever he wants, even if that's kissing every single one of their friends under stupid fucking mistletoe, right where Eddie can see.

Also, Eddie is _not_ sulking, no matter what Bev thinks with her annoyingly knowing gaze. He just needed some air and a good view, which this balcony provides.

Eddie's not stopping anyone's fun - especially not _Richie's,_ who he last saw laughing and dancing up on Bill. Richie's obviously having plenty of fun without him. So can't a guy just go get some fucking air?

Eddie sips at his eggnog and scoffs at the _ridiculous_ notion that he's even remotely upset. Why would he be upset? About Richie fucking Tozier specifically not wanting to kiss him? Out of everyone? Please.

His mind freezes when the sliding door opens, music and laughter echoing clearly into the night, as Richie stumbles out. He shuts the door closed behind him and the sounds of the party become muffled again.

_"There_ you are," Richie says with a tipsy little grin, and wiggles his head to shake the bells on his mistletoe hat. He looks goddamn adorable of course, and Eddie frowns as Richie bends forward. "Been looking all over for ya, Eds."

In an instant Eddie decides that even though his heart is racing--he _is not_ happy or excited that Richie came out to find him, and opts instead to ignore him. Turning back towards the balcony and his still mostly-full glass of eggnog.

Then he feels a hand slide up his back, and warm breath at the nape of his neck. "Aww no, you mad at me, Eds?" Richie asks, amused and _definitely_ drunk.

Any tingles Eddie feels are a residual effect of the alcohol, he decides.

"Turn around, darlin', I wanna see that gorgeous face," Richie drawls, and when Eddie doesn't comply, he takes matters into his own hands and forcibly - yet gently - turns Eddie towards him, hugging his waist and smiling warmly. "Good. Now pucker up, Spaghetti, it's smoochin' time."

He tries to dive in, lips puckered, but Eddie quickly stops him, his palm covering Richie's mouth.

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie says dryly, and moves to step out of Richie's embrace, but Richie won't let him go. "Sorry. I'm just not really in the mood."

Richie frowns, confusion, and something like hurt in his eyes. Eddie removes his hand and tries not to focus on Richie's gaze as he reaches for his drink, downing it all.

Then, once he's set his glass down, Richie grabs his face. "I've been waiting all night though, Spaghetti," he says earnestly, eyes wide and a little glassy. _"All night,"_ he leans in close, "waited just to finally get you alone, all to myself so I could kiss you."

Eddie gasps at how close their mouths are, feeling every word against his lips. "Yeah?"

Richie smiles beatifically then. _"Hells_ yeah, Eds-Spagheds. Whole reason I even wore this dumb thing was an excuse for me to kiss you, ask anyone - actually, ask Ben because it was his idea! What," Richie laughs, "you thought that I was _ignoring_ you? Like I _didn't_ wanna kiss you? Seriously?"

Eddie shrugs and feels silly, blushing. He's almost overwhelmed and dizzy from being this close to Richie. Counting the freckles on his nose.

Richie laughs, his hat jingling, and ducks his face into Eddie's neck. "Dummy," he sighs fondly, "You're the only one I wanna kiss, Eds. _Ever._ Just you. I was saving you for last just in case _you_ didn't wanna kiss _me_. But, I think you do, don't you?"

Eddie doesn't mean to nod as fast as he does, but he doesn't regret it as Richie's mouth crashes against his, tilting his head back.

_Richie didn't kiss any of the others like this,_ Eddie thinks gleefully, his tongue tracing the seam of Richie's lips.

It's almost surreal, making out with his childhood best friend. Richie tastes like whiskey and candy canes, and definitely _not_ like any of the others. Just thinking about that makes Eddie kiss him a bit more aggressively. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss and sucks on Richie's tongue, much to Richie's delight.

Eddie's teeth tug on Richie's bottom lip as they part, both breathing heavy.

"Yeah, that's," Richie starts in a rough voice, his eyes dark and focussed on Eddie's mouth. "I'm _so_ glad I saved the best for last. You've ruined me for all others, Kaspbrak. _Fuck."_

Eddie doesn't answer, but grins as he wraps a hand around the back of Richie's neck and drags him back in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry not-Christmas! I am [thewordsleep](https://thewordsleep.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
